


So Much Better

by Jessi_k22



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom, Tyrus - Fandom
Genre: First Date, Legally Blonde, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessi_k22/pseuds/Jessi_k22
Summary: TJ takes Cyrus to see the High School’s production of Legally Blonde: The Musical





	So Much Better

**Author's Note:**

> A Prompt from @tyrusendgameperiod on tumblr! Send me some prompts @neutral-bi on tumblr!

Grant High School put on only one musical every single school year. This year they were putting on ‘Legally Blonde: the Musical’ and TJ’s sister Amber was none other than Elle Woods. TJ was never really into musicals, but he was super excited for Amber and was even planning on attending every single performance. Amber always went to all of his basketball games, so he thought it was only fair to return the favor and support her.

TJ loved his sister, but with the show coming up, Amber was very (to put it nicely) stressed out. Almost every little inconvenience made her freak out.

TJ is eating breakfast, getting ready for school, when he hears a loud scream come from upstairs. TJ and his mother stare at each other ‘which one of us is going to have to deal with this’ was being communicated through their eyes. Amber comes, stomping down the stairs.

“Has anyone seen my pink flats? I brought them home to practice dancing in them for the ‘What You Want’ dance sequence, and I need them for dress rehearsal today!”

Their mother spoke up “Amber I saw them upstairs, let me go grab them. Stop worrying, I’ll be right back.”

Mrs. Kippen went upstairs and Amber’s mood instantly calms down.

“So...” she says with mischievousness laced in her voice.

“So?” TJ asks confused.

“Are you planning on taking anyone to the show tomorrow?”

“Um no, why would I bring someone?” TJ asks genuinely bewildered.

“You know who I bet would love to go with you?”

TJ shrugs, getting mentally prepared for who Amber is going to suggest.

“Cyrus!” She practically yells.

“Ambs, how many times have I told you to stop meddling in my love life?”

“But you totally have the biggest crush on him!”

“Yeah,” TJ admits, “but there’s no way he even likes me back.”

“Wow, you really are that oblivious TJ. Are you kidding me? That boy is totally smitten.”

TJ rolls his eyes at his sister, when their mother comes downstairs (pink flats in hand).

“So, what are you two talking about?”

“Nothing!” TJ and Amber say simultaneously.

Mrs. Kippen gives them both a confused look as they leave for school.

xxxxx

Amber and TJ walked into the building when Amber aggressively grabs her brother.

“Ow!” He yells at her.

She completely disregards this.

“Look! There’s Cyrus!” She points out the brunette boy.

“Wow! He’s in front of his locker. Shocking!” TJ says sarcastically.

Amber punches her brother’s arm for the tone of his comment.

“Go ask him to the show tomorrow!”

“Amber stop it I-“

“NOW!” She says sternly.

“What if he doesn’t want to go with me-“

“Cyrus!” Amber then yells.

Cyrus looks over and waves at them, heading their way.

“I hate you.” TJ tells his sister.

“You love me.”

Cyrus reaches them when Amber speaks.

“Hey Cyrus! I gotta go, but I know TJ has something he wants to ask you— bye!”

Cyrus watches Amber leave, confused.

“So, what did you want to ask me?” Cyrus asked curiously.

“Okay, well, were you planning on going to the performance of Legally Blonde tomorrow?” TJ asks nervously.

“Um, yeah, Jonah is playing Warner, so I’m going to go support him- and Amber of course.”

“Yeah yeah, for sure. Would you wanna maybe go with me?”

Cyrus is totally unaware of what TJ is implying.

“Yeah of course! You can go with Buffy, Andi, and I!”

“I was kind of thinking more along the lines of- you know- just you and I?”

“Oh! Of course! I’d love too!”

“Great! It’s a date.” TJ says before hurriedly leaving the conversation.

Cyrus’ heart stops for a second. Did TJ Kippen, his best friend and long term crush just ask him on a date?

xxxxx

“TJ Kippen asked you on a date?” Buffy practically yells loudly at their lunch table.

“Shhhhh! Quiet your voice!” Cyrus tells her, “and I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know, what did he say?” Andi now butts in.

“Well he asked if we could go together and when I mentioned that he could go with all of us he said ‘no just us two’ and then when I said yes he said ‘it’s a date’”

“What did you say after that? What did he say??” Buffy asked, itching to know the details.

“Nothing! He walked away.”

“Oh my god Cyrus! You’re so oblivious it’s insane. That’s obviously a date!” Andi confirmed.

“I didn’t even think he liked me back.”

“Honey, I could’ve told you that. It’s kind of obvious.” Says Buffy.

“No it’s not!” Cyrus says defensively and blushes.

Both girls just laugh at him.

xxxxx

Cyrus is patiently waiting for TJ to come pick him up when he hears a knock at the door. He opens it revealing a nicely dressed TJ. He’s wearing a nice dark blue dress shirt with a black tie and black slacks.

“Wow.” Cyrus says.

‘Did I just say that out loud?’ he thinks to himself.

“What? What’s wrong? Is there something on my face?” TJ asks, concerned.

“What no! You just look really really good.”

“Oh.” TJ responds, blushing.

Did Cyrus Goodman just make TJ Kippen blush?

“Thanks,” TJ continues “you look really good too, but then again, you always look really good.”

Okay, now it was Cyrus’ turn to blush.

xxxxx

Cyrus and TJ are sat in the auditorium watching the show, nothing too eventful has happened, well, that is until TJ reaches over and gently intertwines their hands during the song ‘So Much Better’. Cyrus mildly freaks out. The song ends and it’s now the intermission. Cyrus turns on his phone with his free hand to be welcomed with a text from Buffy.

Buffy: how is your date going ;)

Cyrus rolls his eyes at this.

“What?” TJ asks curiously.

“Oh nothing,” Cyrus answers, until he continues “actually, is this like a real real date?”

You can see mild panic in TJ’s eyes.

“Do you not want it to be?” TJ asks, beginning to undo their hands, thinking that he had made the other boy uncomfortable.

“No!” Cyrus exclaims reaching for his hand back and placed their intertwined hand onto his lap. “I really want it to be, I’ve liked you for a long time- a lot.”

“I like you too Cyrus. Probably more than I should.”

TJ and Cyrus stare at each other until the intermission ends.

xxxxx

The show was over and TJ walks Cyrus to the door of his house.

“I had a lot of fun with you tonight.”

“Me too.” Cyrus answers. “Do you maybe wanna go on another date soon?” He continues.

“I would love to go on endless dates with you Cyrus.”

This makes Cyrus’ heart melt and his instincts lead him to lean forward and place a soft kiss to the taller boy’s lips.

“Wow.” TJ says.

“Yeah, Wow.”

“I could really get used to that.”

“Me too.” Cyrus speaks softly.

They share one more kiss before Cyrus has to go inside.

Cyrus is laying in bed when he gets a text from TJ.

TJ <3: date tomorrow ?

Cyrus: Pick me up around 3-ish? ♥️

TJ <3: ♥️


End file.
